Talk:Playercard/Modern Warfare 2 Emblems
Untitled Do NOT post about the possibility of getting the Spinning 10th prestige emblem, your post will be ignored. Putting it out there, i just got it after owning the game for less then 24 hrs. ~BlackMath No, you need to finish all challenges of all assault weapon's. Robert Bowling Why doesn't someone email Robert fuckin Bowling and ask him and see if he knows how spinning prestige emblem is unlocked. if he doesn't, or doesn't want to say, then fuck him. - That bastard ignores any messages that relate to this issue. Spinning prestige emblem I think that infinity ward made it to find hackers or... you must complete EVERY SINGLE CHALLENGE at tenth prestige that means all camos, all attachtments all challenges all of them YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK THAT EMBLEM . That has been proven wrong several times already, frankly I'm getting a bit tired of seeing it.--WouldYouKindly 02:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Why, is a single, simple emblem SO controversial?! This is just stupid. Its just a freaking emblem. Either you have it or you don't have it. Why argue? Don't you people have better stuff do besides arguing and posting inappropriate language? Geez. /sigh 02:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *** A note to the poster above: This emblem is so controversal because right now, nobody knows how to get it and nobody has it legitimetly. If you are the first person to unlock it, then you could be considered one of the best Modern Warfare 2 players in the world. A note to everybody viewing this page: This emblem has been confirmed to not ''' be unlocked by completling every challenge, including the prestige challenges. It has also been confirmed to not be unlocked by getting 1,000 nuke kills, collecting all accolades, or completing all achievements. If there is a hidden challenge that unlocks it, it is not placed in the game's programming with the other hidden challenges, and so far hackers have not been able to find something that would be able to unlock it anywhere within the game's programming. Also, please remember what I said earlier: '''Nobody has it legitimetly. Anybody here who says they have unlocked it without hacking is lying, probably just to get attention. Please try not to believe them. -picklecow10 *** i got it when i was in a regular match then i heard the sound u hear when u get a challenge done but no challenge popped up on the screen. I Just dont See Why people are SOOO Into This. Its Not Even A good Emblem. There Are Many Other and Better Ones Out There That Are Also Difficult LIke The Lightweight Pro Emblem We all Know How To Get That One, 250 Miles And It Is Difficult. The OMA Pro Is Not Hard But It Looks Pretty Sick. But Everybody Wants to know How You Get MW2 Spinning When You Get 1000 AC-130 You Get COD4 Spinning 10th Emblem, COD4 10th is 1000xS Better than MW2.Bamaman97 03:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) - What was the point of this post? You're not going to detract people from wanting to find out how to get the emblem with a poorly written post. It's an awesome looking emblem. 04:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I think it's like the rockstar challenge in any rockstar game (namely GTA IV or Red Dead Redemption), wherein you have to kill one of the game's developers or (possibly) someone who has it. No, if u have completed ac130 challenge (1000kills) and 10 prestige then u can get that spinnin emblem. And if u get 1000kills with ac130 u get another spinnin emblem. Cuz ac130 is new killstreak. It's easy, all u hav to do is get ur 1st kill on a 10th prestige, did it yesterday The only way you get it cause i know a friend who know a xbox 360 monderator and he says the only why to get it to to complete everything when your 10th prestige I want to get it legit but i was in a hacked lobby(by accident) and got all emblems,Camo's(only for that prestige lvl),Titles and stuff I regret bein' in it..... Diz Be D Besss I Heard YU Gutta Be The Prestige Challenges all to get it So Get all the 1000 kills nd drop a carepackage on someome nd kill people while there still daze so yea beat all the prestige challenges :D ur welcome peeeps The rotating Skull is NOT received when all accolades are unlocked. when i finally got them i had it as emblem automatically you have to hack or get into a 10th prestiege lobby to get it. People make up this BS to cover up that they have gotten into a lobby so stop making up bullshit that you got it in a regular game or some crap, we all know you got into a lobby and we really don't care. it is when you do all the prestige titles and emblems if yuo think i am lying try to get all prestige titles and eblems (highlighted in green) you have to complete all challenges from basic training to intimidation, not the prestige oir weapon I know how to get it, all you have to do is complete all prestige challenges when your 10th prestige, Not the normal ones like Precision, Killstreak, not them the bottom one, Prestige.... And you have to get 250 Headshots on every gun, That's all there is Spinning Skull Emblem you just have to be 10th prestige and get all the challenges finished, like all the prestige challenges, normal challenges, and all the weapon challenges. Spinning Skull Emblem Okay, I've heard some people say you have to do all the prestige challenges. This is true. I've also heard some say you have to do every challenge like Intimidation, Humiliation, and Finishing Moves. Also true. I've even heard people who say you have to do those crazy hidden challenges like Never Forget, Ninja Difuse, AK-47 IV, Global Thermo Nuclear War II (1,000 kills with nukes). All true!! But, here's the catch: You have to do all of the above......WITHOUT EVER DYING ONE TIME!!!! Trust me....I know. It took me about 4 days to do it...and I didn't even have to boost or anything. It was really too easy. I would've gotten it sooner but I died once at 7th prestige during a Hardcore S&D so I had to start over under a different callsign. It was some guy named Abra that got me. Cheers Abra. There's also a hidden challenge called Crazy Carnie where you have to kill 25 people in a single match using only the throwing knife and winning the match with a nuke. That one was easy. I actually did it by accident the first time I ever used the throwing knife. B-TROG 20:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC)B-TROG : You are the biggest genius the world has ever known. Unless you are kidding, GET OFF MAH INTERNETZ!!!!1!11!!one!!1!eleven!11!!!! He isn't kidding. This is EXACTLY how I got the rolling skull. It took me a little longer to get the 'carnie' challenge though-Abra All you are saying is absolutely true, and you also have to unlock the sniper Dragunov, shotgun W1200 and handgun Colt M1911 .45 on multiplayer then you get the AK-47 Expert IV (1000 headshots) and after you complete it you get a new prestige challenge that you have to get 1000 nukes then you get the 10th spinning emblem but I can't get it because I'm not as good as B-TROG....he's really the best...a legend. Spinning Skull Emblem Response 04, June 24, 2010 (UTC)B I am obviously being totally facetious when saying you have to do every conceivable challenge in the game without ever dying once. With all of the nube tubers, snipers, claymores, rpg's, not to mention killstreaks and gaming boosters, I think if anybody could do all challenges without ever dying they would deserve much more than some stupid skull coin. They would rightly deserve something like a million dollars, a lamborgini, and half of Montana or something. However, like everyone else, I would like to know if there's a ligitimate way to achieve the highly coveted and sought after skull...I just thought I'd have a little bittle of fun. My apologies to anyone feverishly attempting to do the Crazy Carnie challenge to no avail. B-TROG 21:-TROG EMBLEM I've heard from many people that you just need to have 30 Days played.....unless you hack for it. But, if you have 30 days played you don't have a life. fucking dumbass i have 30 days played and i have a full time job and go to college SKULL EMBLEM(BS) if u unlocked all the prestiges challenges at 10th prestige u dont get it( i have a friend and he finished all them) 2.more than 30 days played:false , my friend has 31 days played and he doesnt get it 3.get 1000 kills with nukes: false i got like 200 nukes and i dont have it(u kill 6 players per game with a nuke 200x6=1200) 4. get a nuke using only knife: false just go to youtube and watch the video I THINK THAT U CAN GET DIZ EMBLEM FINISHING ALL THE CHALLENGES FOR EVERYWEAPON(MASTER AND VETERAN) BUT THATS BS BECUZ NOBODY WILL GET IT ONLY IN A CHALLENGE LOBBY BUT NOT FROM THE LEGIT WAY ADD ME: xXSHARPSH00T3R-x PSN HELLL NO YU HAVE TOO SUCK DICK 10 TYMES TO GET THISS FOOLLLL Canival glitche. Jump onto the ladders in the rocket, elevate and you'll end up on the rocket roof. However, you only have a maximum of 4 minutes up there before you fall back through. Suuiick ennit. ADD PSN GAZATUG_SDOT COD IVIONST3R You dont even have to be 10th .. Just complete all Prestige challenges which r the last ones OK If you guys hadn't noticed but in the capture the flag trailer, theres a guy level 35 non prestige with the spinnin tenth mw2 with the title surgical, so this is defo not a hack, there is a challenge for it but unkown -------> Yes, but that guy is a DEVELOPER. Your theory is flawed Spinning Emblem Ok Heres A Thought U Know Like In Halo The Recon Armor Was Only For The Bungi Staff? Well What If This Emblem IS For InfinityWard Staff? Or The Mw2 Makers I Mean It Makes Sence In The Trailer The Guy Has It? And As I Recall That Those Are Mw2 Staff Members? And The Only People That Have It In The Game Are Hackers So Once You Think Bout It It Makes Tottal Sence Add My Xbox Gamertag RAuB Cinnamon Yeah well you dont. Learn to spell, Please. Stop With the Lies Currently, I have every idea that's been stated on this page... Over 200 Nukes, over 32 days played, over 10,000 kills, with less then 4,000 deaths. I've tried everything, and the spinning skull is the only one I haven't unlocked. I'm not too far from getting my 10th Prestige, with everything, so, when and if I complete that, I'll report back, and state if I've gotten it. But, I just think it's only for IW4 members... Thanks. LHDC-HIT-Loco LOL all of you are freaking out, You have to get the 10th prestige LEGIT, then get 1000 kills with chopper gunner, not ac130, ac130 if the 1st prestige spinning, BTW, its just a fucking emblem, even if you do get it legit, everybody's going to think you hacked it and you would have not proof what so ever that it's a legit emblem.....SO FUCKIT? add my psn - CorrupT_GansteR Suck my melons Actually u have to Teamkill all of your Teammates at once to get that Emblem... Go and Try You have to complete all Prestige Challenge ! SPINNING TENTH EMBLEM All you guys are lying i got it by doing all prestige challenges at 8th prestige and i got it legit so if you call me a hacker stuff you because i got it on hardore hq in over 100 matches and also you get it by completing all the prestige challenges by 15days gameplay so stuff you all. ADD ME ON XBOX LIVE GAMERTAG (zZsuicidalZz) zZsuicidalZz u fking retard, how can we trust u. 1. xbox is fking easy to hack 2. it dont matter how much u play or how much matches you played 3. why dont u go and prove that u actually have it and if u do have it, i hope u get banned for being a douche bag All prestige challenges = NO SPINNING EMBLEM! no no I just got all the prestige challenges done in the hope of getting the emblem but he didn't I play on ps3 and there are very less hackers on ps3 but I have seen once the emblem I seriously was shocked and asked the guy how he got it, he said finish all (prestige) challenges because I went crazy about that seeing the emblem I forgot if he said prestige or only challenges. so now i'm gonna try to complete every challenge accept the equipment, perks, weapons etc and see if i'll get it People read this. There is NO possible way of getting this emblem. IW made it so only THEY can use it and show it off. Also they made it to catch hackers. So stop with ur lying, ur complaining, everything, this poll should be CLOSED because of all the fibbers and complainers, and 1 more time in big strong letters. 'YOU CAN'T GET THE FUCKEN EMBLEM!!!!!' Thank you. So this is basically IW's version of the Bungie flaming helmet in Halo 3? 19:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Raven's wing: Basically. this is the worst page on the entire wiki Darkman 4 19:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) anyone ever thought of 1k carepackage kills? if someone gets that one tell me what happens 10th Spinning Skull. okay, so let's clear this up. Infinity Ward was prepared ahead of time for hackers, yes you cannot stop the leaderboard hackers, but they're slowly going to find a way to. you CANNOT and i repeat CANNOT for you idiots that don't get this, get the 10th prestige spinnig emblem, without hacking, or being in a challenge lobby. Infinity Ward's research team, created this emblem to catch hackers, and if anyone has it, they know they hacked to get it, so if an Infinity Ward staff member see's you with it, you will get banned, and if someone reports you to Playstation Network, or Infinity Ward, you will be banned. thanks, FakeFourTwoZero. 'Maybeh' Well I got mine today... Its obvious that you can get this without hacks.Banning for using this is so bs. I played today against only 10th prestige 70lvl guys maybe that is the trick. http://img257.imageshack.us/img257/2377/codmw2m20100625222348.png (I didnt get instant 70lvl or all titles etc... so I think it was just a normal server) Batuzka spinning skull ok complete all prestiege challenges thats all Spinning badarse 10th prestige emblem Well my friend got it and he has never been in a hacked server. He got it when he finished all the challenges for all the guns. And if you can get banned by getting it from being in a hacked server that is a load of bullshit because it's not your fault that you get chucked in a hacked server, that's bloody IWNet's fault. This page is soo stupid all i see with the emblem is hackers so why does it matter wht the emblem means i mean if you got it so what i will just call you a fag if you use it cause only baby bullshitters use it. p.s. stop the damn nube tube knife tar scar h and ump classes there soooooooo over used spinning skull suggestion maybe somebody should try to complete all the challenges on each prestige. like everytime you prestige, complete all the challenges?? How to get. Someone with the name with MW2Ghost on pc told me you have to have 100 days of playing to get this emblem. Idk if it's true but it seems like a legit kind of thing. There is no way to get the spinning skull emblem. It is purely for Infinity Ward staff only, period. You cannot get the spinning skull emblem, don't let anyone tell you different, cause it's not true. 03:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) what it DOESNT take ok, you know when you are in the split screen mode, and it has an independant save thats ON your xbox? yeah, i modded that, and it gave me ALL the challenges, all the camos, all the weapons, and it STILL isnt unlocked. anything that standard save modding cant fix, means it has to be server unlocked. Meaning it IS basically recon, or IW's way of catching hackers. And in case you are wondering, i modded the Split-Screen save because alot of my friends and family play on it, but dont like it online so they just play with each other, so i just gave them all the weapons. Stfu No You Can Not Get The Emblem Its IW Satff Only Its A Way Of Tracking Down Hackers My Friend Works For IWHe Told Me This Information Because When The Third Mappack Comes Out In Augest There Tracking All Those Kids With The Emblem And Reseting There Perstige And Unlocks So Stop Complaining Bout How You Dnt Got AN Emblem Thats Gunna Reset You MW2 Online History HAVE THE EMBLEM WHEN AROUND MODERATORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DOESNT SOMEBODY JUST HACK THE CHALLENGES/10 PRESTIGE LOBBYS, GET THE FREAKING EMBLEM AND TRY TO GO INTO A GAME WITH XBOX/PS3 MODERATORS OR INFINITY WARD GUYS. YEESSS DONE, IF THE GUY GETS BANNED THEN ITS FOR HACKERS AND INFINITY WARD GUYS IF HE DOESNT THEN... there is some impossible emblem to get that some guy with no life who played cod for lik 1000 hours gets and no one will belive him because no one has ever heard of him cuz HE HAS NO LIFE. wtf you all saying?!? I got this emblem and I'm a regular MW2 player. I never used bots, autoaims, macros or whatever. Other facts : I'm on PC, I never got a nuke, I got it when i was 3th or 4th prestige (don't really remember). hope it helped. I got it during a regular game, arround 2/1 kill death ratio. Jonaboy 04:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) macros ftw also on PC yah every other lobby is modded there kthxby Marslighthouse 05:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I got it by BEIN' in a hacked server I didnt hack it myself If it is true that its IW's trick of catchin' hackers Then i could be in trouble by just wearin' it? OMG HAS SOMEONE TRYED THIS I GUESS NOT HAS SOME ONE TRYED BEING 10TH LEVEL 70 AND HAVE 10,000 2,500 7,500 OR 5,000 HEAD SHOTS WITH AK-47 I GUESS NOT SO EVERY ONE DO THIS RIGHT NOW AND POST VIDEO OK SO WE CAN SEE IF THIS IS TRUE PLEASE MAKE A VIDEO OF YOU GETTING 2,500 HEAD SHOTS AND MAKE A VIDEO OF YOU GETTING 5,000 HEAD SHOTS AND PLEASE MAKE A VIDEO OF YOU GETTING 7,500 HEAD SHOTS AND PLEASE MAKE A VIDEO OF YOU GETTING 10,000 HEAD SHOTS PLEASE NOTE DO THIS ON SPLIT SCREEN AND BE LEVLE 70 10TH PRESTIGE mw2 spinning skull not in split screen the only reason you dont have 10th spinning emblem is because when you hack split screen you only have 1000/1000 kills with ak-47 unstead you should have 0/0 just to let you now its 10,000 kills and 5,000 head shots for 10th spinning emblem for proof try it Spinning emblem After accidently joining an hacked game (it was on the pc, in ground war, so yeah), the hacker in question decided to give everyone all challenges for all the assault rifles, aside from the ones you get after prestiging (veteran/master), en whuddayaknow, we got the emblem. To make it even simpler: Step 1:Complete all challenges for the assault rifles excluding prestige ones Step 2:Get the emblem automatically. --IlBarto 22:14, July 4, 2010 (UTC) the caption of the spinny head thingy needs to change The "do not edit" thing really con fuses some of the users How? Don't edit it, simple. 22:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I gess but it reeally dosent help them Complete all prestige challenges my butt I hacked my split screen so that i got ONLY the prestige challenges unlocked... didn't get the skull emblem, reset account, hacked every other non prestige challenge... didn't get it, reset it, hacked every weapon challenge... didn't get, then i made an entirely new online account and hacked the time played to 30 days... didn't get it, hacked 100 days... didn't get it, then i hacked it so that i would get 10,000 kills and only 4,000 deaths... didn't get it, then i searched every single game programming file possible and found no hidden challenges... just so you know i deleted that account and i have not used it for my own good, i do though have a legit account PSN: da-baddest-bob, also the AK-47 headshot challenge thing is fake, i couldn't not find any set file in the games programming that even had anything like that, hope this helped unconfirmed i think that you get the unconfirmed emblem when you have all attachments of every gun!!!!! please try it becuse i think it really works!!!!!!! if it works please say it to me !!!! if you did not read message before yours i hacked it so that i had every weapon challenge am a fat fag its ak 47 challange mastery 4 and vertiran 4 so go try it u fat faggy wanks and dont cum back untill u get 10,000 hs with ak-47 ya wee wanks About the Spinning Sk... ah, fuck it, you guys know what I'm talking about Just read this on GameSpot (here's a link: GameSpot Forums). 'It's unobtainable, the Game Code says it's unlockeable with the AK-47 Veteran IV Challenge, which is 10K kills, and it doesn't exist/was taken out. Hence the emblem is now unobtainable.' Sounds plausible to me. At the very least, someone here with the PC version and some tech knowledge can try to get into the game files and see for themselves if it's true. Don't string me up, but I think someone should at least see if this is true, so we can take away that garish 'DO NOT EDIT' note. Angrysmurf 07:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) i did look through every game file and find nothing but i do have an idea Spinning Tenth Emblem To get the emblem, you need to complete all 'challenges, and be 10th prestige level 70. All challenges means: 2,500 kills, 1,000 headshots on EVERY WEAPON. The xVI challenges for EVERY PERK. All of the equipment challenges, and every challenge between basic training - prestige. That is not true. I have every weapon specific challenge beaten and 10th prestige and I have it. I have not beaten all the other challenges. Spinning Gold Skull Emblem The emblem has been comfirmed as an IW secret - I have gotten word from an employee, (Whose name and pseudonym are to be kept private) and he does indeed say that only by finding out for one's self can you unlock it. Spinning skull 10th prestige Ok guys so i was looking at that emblem and i thought i saw sumin. I zoomed in and on the spinning skull it says: danwerfear (the newer fear) That must mean that it is a threat to other players so maybe u have to do something that you have to be unbealivbly to do. All the prestige challenges could be how to do it but the newer fear must mean it's something extremely difficult to get.. On youtube ther have been some videos showing people go in a 10th lobby to 10th prestige and not getting the emblem Others have been the same and a challenge saying "congratulations you have comepleted all the prestige challenges! Have this emblem as a reward" (or something similar) Now that just kinda confuses me. I think you have to go in a certain 10th lobby like a kind of 10th pres hacking lobby to get it Thanks 4 reading :D :It's confirmed to be hack only. Dolten Let's Talk 13:47, September 30, 2010 (UTC) On the Clay More III challenge there is no e on the title. MW2 10th Spinning emblem Okay, well since the guy who locked out the editing of the emblems must be an a** im putting it here. Anyone who is able to edit the emblems page change the "Uncofirmed" in the 10th prestige spinning emblem (MW2) to "Complete all challenges in the "Prestige" challenge list". I got it legit yesterday and have been playing MW2 most of my free time since its release so who ever can edit the page put that in. The treasure chest Since IW wont tell us how to get the 10th prestige spinning emblem im gonna change the subject :) With the treasure chest how do u no how many care packages you've stolen cause on Barracks thers no challenge that says that.. True Liar The Emblem "True Liar" is a reference to the movie True Lies which features the main character taking out the lead terrorist and his remaining allies with a single missile from his harrier. Also, right before the main character fires off the missile, he says you're fired to the lead terrorist, a reference to to You're Fired. No 10th prestige emblem unless you hack Jesus Fucking Christ. Many people know that by completing all the challenges you get the emblem, but this is not the case. If you completed every challenge in MW2 you still can't get the spinning 10th prestige emblem. There's absolutely no way to get that emblem ever. It is impossible to get this emblem. The only people that I know who have that emblem are stupid retarded hackers. They hacked so they can get every single emblem including this one. Fuck. M4A1 Veteran II Did anybody notice how it says M4 Carbine instead of M4A1? Should I add this to trivia? [[User:Thereisacow1337|'Thereisacow1337]] [[User talk:Thereisacow1337|'Talk with me about cows']] Page 4 Someone really messed up page four. Two of the pictures are too big and are causing stretching issues within the frame. A large chunk of pictures are missing. Two of the pictures are completely wrong. I would attempt to fix it, but 1''' it's supposedly locked. Even though one of the pictures was added today. And '''2 I don't know when it went wrong, seeing how it's been quite some time since I even looked at this page. I've tried going through the history to see when, but I got nothing. For reference we can use the emblems 4 picture at the bottom of the page under (In Game Gallery). And if people don't want to scroll- http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:EMBLEMS-04.jpg JFHIK 13:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) MW3 Emblems I don't know if you guys have a separate page or it or not, but let's get started on the emblems for MW3. -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif [[user talk:Blemo|'TALK']] • • • '''MESSAGE' 10th Prestige Spinning Emblem: Theory: I've got a theory on how to obtain it: 1: Get to 10th Prestige. 2: Unlock '''every' challenge in the game (easier on split-screen by plugging in two controllers for "boosting"). 3: When every challenge is unlocked, and I mean every challenge, check if the emblem's been unlocked. NOTE: I don't think it's been confirmed because no one would have the motivation and patience to do it all legitimately. So, what do you think of my theory? SniperKing1 (talk) 22:24, February 8, 2014 (UTC)